I'll Always Love You No Matter What
by ZacBabyVxx
Summary: From the moment they met, they knew they were meant for eachother. But will Zac and Vanessa make it through their big secret? Or will it tear them apart? PLEASE REVIEW! *I made a promise to someone that I'd finish this.*
1. Chapter 1

On Set

_**I'll Always Love You, No Matter What.**_

_**On Set**_

"Cut! That was perfect you two, anyone would think with that chemistry that you two would actually be… you know… 'something'" Kenny yells out.

"Ok, well that's all for today, we'll see you back here tomorrow at 6am sharp people!"

Zac and Vanessa pass a glance and smile to eachother as if to say, oops!

"It must have been you!" Zac jokingly tells Vanessa, and laughs as they are walking of the set. Vanessa throws a punch at him, and keeps walking along with him.

_**In Vanessa's Dressing Room**_

"So, do you think it's a bad thing that our 'chemistry' is obvious Zac, does it give us away?" Vanessa says, playing with her hair, and staring into the mirror.

"Well I don't see why not, Kenny seems to love it, just like I do" He kisses her shoulder.

"Yeah, I know but… Don't get me wrong I love being able to feel so comfortable on set with you and stuff… but… you know… I don't know. Sorry." Vanessa says looking him in those deep beautiful blue eyes. She always falls weak at the knees whenever he is staring right into hers with his.

"Look babe, you don't need to worry about it, ok? If we just keep low--"

"No, but you see that's just it, I don't want to have to keep hiding this from everyone. I want to be able to walk around the set holding hands with you, and kissing you whenever and wherever I want. I want… I… I just want you." A tear runs down her face, and she bows her head down.

"Hey…" He lifts her head up and wipes away the tear that streamed down her face "You've got me, baby. You do. I'm not going anywhere" He leans down and gently presses his lips against hers.

"I know, I know… but I want you whenever and wherever. Do you know what I mean? Sorry, I don't even know what I mean, how could you?" Vanessa stands up and walks to the couch and sits down.

"Because I know and love you. I know, well do you want to not hide it anymore? I want whatever you want." Zac sits close beside her, and puts his arm around her. She looks up at him.

"Should we?" She says, staring into those eyes, again.

"Do you want to?" He leans in and kisses her softly.

A tear runs down her face. She kisses him back, and leans in and places her arms around his neck, the kiss deepens. He wraps his arms around her waste and she gently runs her hands through his dark, slightly dirty, hair. That's the way she likes it. He looks her in the eyes and softly whispers "I love you".

Vanessa smiles and says, "I'll always love you Zac, forever and not a day less".

"You wanna come back to my house now? Stay over?" Zac says, with a smile and a nudge.

"That might be a bit obvious Zachary!"

"No it won't, as far as our parents know, they think we are really close 'friends'." Zac whispers, and smirks at Vanessa, she smirks back.

"Ok, this is fun... breaking the rules!"

"That's my Nessa for ya!" he says, holding her hand and squeezing it tightly.

"Shut up you!" They laugh and walk off to Vanessa's new Audi.

_**In The Car**_

"Hey babe, isn't this your song?" Zac says turning up the volume on the radio.

_I'm gonna drive!_

_Iv'e hit the highway, and I'm not coming home I'm gonna drive._

_I'll do it my way; I'll call you on the phone when I arrive…_

"Oh my god! It is!! Yes! They finally put it on the radio. I've been waiting for ages!" Vanessa sings along with radio, and so does Zac.

"Do you know this song Zac?"

"What kind of question is that?" He says, and tosses her a quick wink.

"Yeah, I was there with you when you recorded it remember? That's nice of you; you forget I was with you." He sighs and smirks at Vanessa.

"Ohh Yeahhhh. I remember. Sorry babe, had a mental blank for a minute there" She says and leans in and gives him a quick, but powerful kiss.

_**At Zac's Apartment**_

"It's been so long since I've been here" Vanessa yelps, flopping onto Zac's massive king-size bed.

"I feel so comfortable here, I wish I was with you all the time!" Vanessa exclaims, staring up at the ceiling.

"I know babe, but look at it this way…" Zac thumps down next to her and holds her hand. "At least when you come to see me, and stay with me, you always have something to look forward to when you leave."

"Yeah that's true" Vanessa sits up and starts to fiddle around with Zac's top.

"Hey Zac, I think I'm ready…"

"For what Nessa?" Zac sits up and stars at her taking in every detail. _I love you so much Vanessa Hudgens, _he thinks to himself.

"You know.. I'm ready. I love you so much and I want to be able to experience this with you... I mean we've done everything else but 'it'" Vanessa takes hold of Zac's hands and intertwines her fingers in his.

"Are you sure? I don't want to push you away, I love you with all my heart and I couldn't imagine not being with you" Zac kisses her hands.

"Your so beautiful Zachary. Yes, I'm ready" she takes a deep breath and looks at him, for what seems to be forever.

Vanessa slowly runs her hands up his arms, and takes hold of his head, and presses her lips against his. Zac opens his lips, and their tongues begin to tangle around each other's. Zac runs his hands up and down along Vanessa's back and slowly removes each piece of her clothing, throwing them onto the floor, piece by piece. Vanessa does the same. Zac stands up with Vanessa wrapped around him and slams against the wall, kissing her so passionately, with the tongues still dancing with each other's. He suddenly starts to thrust in and out of her, making her moan and groan with extreme pleasure. _I love you Zac, _she thinks to herself. Zac slowly begins to slow down, and they are suddenly left on the floor with sheets wrapped around them, Vanessa leaning against Zac's cold, and sweaty body, and Zac holding Vanessa in his arms, and kisses her forehead.

"Are you ok, Nessa?" Zac says rubbing her arm lightly.

"Yeah babe, I've never been better. Thank you." Vanessa says slowly pushing her body up to look Zac in the eyes.

"For what?" Zac smiles.

"For making me happy, I felt so comfortable, I'm glad I was able to have my first time with you." Vanessa leans in to him and gently kisses Zac.

"You know what Zac? I never actually told you this, but ever since the first time I saw you at the High School Musical auditions, I've loved you, and ever since then, I've constantly wanted to be with you." Vanessa says looking down at the floor, fiddling with the Zac's bed sheets, wrapped tightly around her, slightly embarrassed.

Zac lifts her head up, and looks at her and kisses her lightly. "Me too babe, always have loved you, and always will".

Vanessa slowly leans in towards Zac and plants a kiss on his cheek. A few more follow slowly working their way up to his ear, and then back down to his neck, and up to his lips. Their tongues begin to dance with eachother, for what seems to be hours. They only release in need of air, and Zac whispers "I love you Nessa" in her ear, she looks at him and smiles.

"Me too, so much".

_**Out For Lunch**_

"I'll just have the burger." Zac says handing the menu back to the waitress. He then takes hold of Vanessa's hands.

"So do you when Ashley is meeting us my love?" Zac says, fiddling with her hands.

Vanessa smiles, "She should be here any minute now, so we better stop the lovey dovey stuff before she gets here babe" Vanessa says glancing at her watch and letting go of Zac's hands.

"Come on give me one more quickie before Ash comes" Zac puckers up his lips to Vanessa. Vanessa roles her eyes and gives him a quick peck, right on his lips.

"What was that? I didn't feel any sparks, or and fireworks, that was loveless Nessa." Zac says with a sigh.

"Oh shut up you! Come here then, I'll show you a proper kiss Zachary!" Vanessa grabs hold of his top and pulls him towards her and kisses him powerfully.

"Good enough for you Mr. Efron?" Vanessa says touching up her lip-gloss. "It leaves me wanting more; does that answer your question?"

Suddenly a voice comes yelping in their ears. "Sorry I'm late guys. But hey what would you guys do if Versace had a 20 minute sale!"

"Oh how well you know me Ash!" Zac says sarcastically, throwing Vanessa a _that was close _look.

"Oh shush you!" Ashley says leaning in and giving Vanessa and Zac each a kiss on the cheek. "So whats going on people? Any of you two losers have a boyfriend or girlfriend yet?" Zac coughs and nudges Vanessa under the table with his feet.

"What was that for?" Vanessa blurts out, without thinking.

"What are talking about Nessa?" Ashley asks, with her many Versace bags crashing to the ground. _Oops _she mouths.

"Nothing, Zac just accidentally hit me under the table" Vanessa says tossing Zac a _what the hell _look.

"Did I? I didn't realize, sorry!" Zac says, nearly breaking out with laughter.

"Guys, I'll be back in two seconds, I need to visit the ladies! Won't be long!" Ashley stands up, and walks to the bathroom.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Vanessa quietly asks Zac.

"Well, you know how when we where in you dressing room on the set?"

"Yeah…" Vanessa says, getting interested.

"Well, this is the perfect opportunity to let it out." Zac says glancing over to where Ashley walked off, to see if she is coming back.

"I don't catch you babe" Vanessa says, confused.

"Well if we tell Ashley, then that's one person less that won't know about us."

"Yeah that's true, and Ash is my best friend, do you reckon we should?" Vanessa says, worried.

"I'm sure it will be fine babe. I mean think about it, she always tells us how great our chemistry is… and she's always asking about whether or not we have a partner, I reckon she'll be thrilled" Zac says trying hard to convince his girlfriend, and glancing back to see if Ashley has returned.

"Zac, she only says that we have great chemistry, when we are Troy Bolton, and Gabriella Montez, not Vanessa and Zac." Vanessa says checking for Ashley.

"No, she meant Vanessa and Zac, trust me. Quick, just think of something to tell her. She's coming now." Zac says acting normal.

"Miss me? Course ya did!" Ashley says looking at the lunch menu.

"Hey Ash, Zac and I want to tell you something… do you have a minute?" Vanessa says taking a deep breath.

"Yeah sure, whats up?" Ashley says putting down the menu, looking at Zac and Vanessa.

"Well I know what I want to tell you, but I just don't know how to tell you." Vanessa says, thinking.

"Ok, you guys are starting to scare me now"

"No, its nothing to be scared of… It's just… It's… Zac a little help here." Vanessa says nudging Zac lightly under the table.

"Oh right… ok… well basically… ok… you know how you ask Vanessa and I all the time if we have a partner?" Zac says, contemplating his use of words.

"Yeah… Oh… My… God!! Do you have a girlfriend Zac Efron?" Ashley asks, getting a tad over excited.

"Um… well yeah… I do but­­-­-"

"Oh this is so exciting… well spill the beans… name? Age? Location? Phone number? I want to be able to talk to this lover of yours!? Oh I'm so excited!!" Ashley says getting her mobile phone from her bag.

"Wait Ash, there's more to it—" Vanessa says trying to explain.

"No, no fuss, I just want to get the info first ok Nessa and then—"

"Its me Ash!" Vanessa suddenly blurts out. The three of them sit silently for a few seconds.

"What do you mean Ness?" Ashley says, slightly confused, but has a vague idea of the situation.

"It's me. I'm Zac's girlfriend." Vanessa says looking at Zac.

"Ok, if this is some kind of joke you guys are playing—"

"It's not Ash…" Zac quickly interrupts her.

"I don't believe this… You—" She looks towards Vanessa, she gives her a nod. "And… and… You—" Zac does the same. "Prove it!" Ashley suddenly says, slightly scaring Vanessa and Zac.

"Ok!" Vanessa pulls Zac towards her, and plants a major kiss on his lips, and stays there for a few seconds.

"Believe us now?" Zac says, fiddling with his hair.

"Oh… My… God!! This is so much better than the Versace sale!! Guys, do you mind if I go tell Jared, we've been talking about you two getting together for ages!?" Ashley says, overwhelmed with excitement.

"No!" Vanessa and Zac say in unison.

"Why not? He won't tell anyone—"

"It's not that we don't trust Jared Ash—" Zac says

"It's just that… well we just don't want to tell everyone just yet, but I wanted to start with you, cause I trust you the most cause your my best friend, ok?" Vanessa says taking hold of Ashley's hand.

"Yeah, I won't don't worry." Ashley says, a little disappointed.

"Thanks so much Ash" Vanessa says giving her best friend a hug.

_**In the Morning**_

Vanessa wakes up, and for a minute she forgets where she is. _Oh shit. _She thinks to herself. She lay there curled up in Zac's arms, remembering and thinking about what happened the night before. She thinks about making love to Zac for the second time, and making love for the second time, in general. _Wow. God I love him. _Vanessa slowly turns over to find Zac fast asleep with his arms wrapped around her. She takes the time to memorize every detail from his hair to his gorgeous abs. His hair is dark, and dirty, and although his eyes are closed, she still felt weak at the knees staring at him. His nose was so perfect, and his lips, where pink as can be, and slightly wet.

She glanced over at his bedside table to find that his clock read 5:45, and they had to be at the rehearsal at 6am. _Oh My God._

"Zac..." she gently shook him. "Zac... babe... sweetie..." She moved closer to him and raised her voice. "Zachary!" She yelped, Zac turned around to face her

"Shit babe, you almost gave me a heart attack! Whats up?" He pulled himslef up, and let out a yawn.

"Zac, we have to be on the set at 6am and--"

"Yeah, I know babe, whats your point?" Vanessa rolled her eyes, _Oh Zachary. _She pointed to the clock. It took Zac a while to grasp the fact that they were supposed to be leaving now, instead they had just woken up.

"Oh Shit! Ok babe, i know that we are usually like 5-10 mins late for shooting, but now I'm freaking out that we are gonna get fired!" Zac quickly got up, and searched for his clothes that Vanessa had scattered all over the room from the night before. Zac let out a quick sigh.

"Oh Zac, don't overreact, he won't fire us! He'll ask why we were late, which is what I'm worried about!" Vanessa says, biting her lip.

"Ok, we don't have time for this Nessa, lets just get our stuff and get to that set!" Zac said quickly brushing his teeth, fixing his hair, and grabbing his bag. Vanessa nodded in approval, and brushed her teeth, fixed her hair, which took twice as long as Zac, and grabbed her bag, and ran down to Vanessa's car, Zac trailing behind her, and left.

_**At the Set**_

"Good morning you two, or should i say good afternoon?" Kenny says folding his arms and giving the two a, _naughty naughty _look.

"Sorry Kenny, we... umm... got caught up with some things." Vanessa says, exchanging glances with Zac.

"What kind of things Miss Hudgens?" Kenny says with a slight smile.

"Just stuff, you know teenage stuff" Zac adds.

"I'm just messing with ya. Don't worry, your not even in the first couple of scene's, you'll be starting your scene's at 9am." Kenny laughs. "We're doing I don't dance, and Vanessa your only in the crowd so its no problem."

"Kenny! You scared me for a sec" Zac says, letting Vanessa know that he really was scared.

"Shit that was close huh?" Vanessa says, walking off to her dressing room, with Zac.

_**In Zac's dressing room**_

"Sorry" Vanessa says.

"For what Nessa?" Zac begins to unpack his bag.

"For making us late." Vanessa says walking over to Zac and rubbing his shoulders.

"Don't be silly babe, it wasn't your fault. If it was anyone's it was mine for not getting you off me last night" Zac turns around to put his hands around Vanessa's waist and gives her a smirk. Vanessa smiles, and kisses him lightly.

"Yeah, but this morning I woke up a bit before you, and just sat there... kinda staring at you." Vanessa says, a little embarrassed.

"Really? What where you staring at?" Zac looks at her, feeling very proud of himself.

"Do you really wanna know? It'll sound really cheesy."

"Yes I do, tell me." Zac tightens the grip of his hands around Vanessa's waiste.

"Ok... I was staring at YOU. Just thinking to myself how lucky I am to be with you. Your not just a pretty face Zac, you're beautiful inside and out. For a minute I tried to think about what my life would be like without you in it. But i just couldn't. You're the other half of me, and i need you desperately. I was thinking about making love to you, I was thinking about when I kiss you, when i hold you. I was just thinking about loving you." Vanessa suddenly shed a single tear, and it landed straight onto Zac's arm. She didn't know why she was crying though, but she couldn't help it.

"Why are you crying Nessa?" Zac tried to comfort his girlfriend.

"Because of how much I love you." Zac was slightly confused, but then realised.

"Oh Nessa, I'm not going anywhere, trust me. I feel the exact same way about you; you never need to question that. Without you, my life isn't worth living. You are my night time, my day time, and my entire world." Zac wipped the tears off Vanessa's face, along with a bit of mascara.

"I love you Zac, and I know you do. I'm not saying that i don't have trust in all of that, I'm just saying--"

"You don't need to explain youself Vanessa Anne, I know what you mean. And listen, we don't have to tell everyone about us, because think of it this way. If we don't tell anyone, we'll get that burst of excitement after we finish shooting, and then i can just jump onto those luscious lips, for as long as I want. Ok? Trust me." Zac leans in and lifts Vanessa's head up ans smiles. "Ok?"

"Ok Zac. I do trust you. I'll always love you, no matter what."


	2. Chapter 2

I'll Always Love You, No Matter What

_**I'll Always Love You, No Matter What**_

Chapter 2

18 Months Later

High School Musical Cast, excluding Vanessa, are in Zac's apartment.

"Oh… My… God… You're… You're… P… P…. Proposing to her?! Are you serious?" Ashley exclaims.

"Does he look like he is joking Ash?"

"Shut Up Lucas! This is just so exciting!" Ashley tosses Lucas a glare.

"Dude, I'm confused. So just before we go on to sing, you are just gonna literally get down on one knee and ask her to marry you? I don't reckon you'll be able to handle the rejection" Corbin chuckles.

"She is not gonna say no!" Zac smirks.

"Yeah, she isn't gonna reject him!" Ashley and Monique say in unison.

"Yeah, cause I'm gonna be the maid of honour! I'll make sure of it!" Ashley says, beginning to sound a lot like her character in High School Musical, Sharpay.

"Ash, don't get any ideas… please!" Zac says, slapping his hand to his head.

"Yeah, Ash. Besides I'LL be her maid of honour" Monique says, crossing her arms in confidence.

"Ok, stop it, she is still in the building you know, she might hear you. You two cannot tell her! Especially you Ash, with little Stella, you two are the worst with secrets. Got it?" Zac says, glaring at Ashley.

"Fine! On one condition, I get to help organise the wedding!" Ashley says, hoping Zac will agree.

"I don't think so! But you can with the engagement party though. Ok?"

"Whatever. Fine. Better than nothing I suppose" Ashley replies, slightly disappointed.

"So, is the plan in action now?" Lucas says.

"Yeah, whats going on dude? I'm still confused… So whats the name for this "plan" we can't keep on calling it Vanessa and Zac proposal, its pretty obvious?!" Corbin says, tossing Zac a confused look.

"Yeah… Oh! How about "operation E?"' Lucas says, proud himself.

"Operation Ecstasy?" Corbin replies.

"No stupid, "Operation Ever After"' Ashley shouts.

"Oh you losers. "Operation Engagement!" Duh!" Lucas rolls his eyes.

"Ohhhh, right. Yeah we knew that, we were just testing ya dude!" Corbin says. "Right Ash?" He nudges her.

"Right! Yep! Sure…" Ashley says, giving out a quick chuckle.

"Ok, so we're all clear on "operation E?"' Zac says, quietly.

"Yep" Ash and Monique chime.

"Yeah, I got ya back dude.." Zac pats Corbin on the back. "… For when she rejects you!" Zac rolls his eyes, at Corbin's laughing.

"Yep, all to go!" Lucas throws in.

**Backstage at High School Musical 3 Premiere**

High School Musical cast are backstage getting ready for the show. Ashley walks up to her best friend Vanessa.

"So, what you doing after the show tonight?" Ashley questions.

"The usual, going back to Zac's" Vanessa smirks.

"Oh! How exciting!" Ashley squeals.

"I always do that, how come you're getting so excited?" Vanessa says, confusingly, before feeling strong arms being wrapped around her waste.

Ashley notices Zac and smiles.

"Oh, nothing! Just you know… It's…. Umm… Cute!" Ashley finally says.

"Hey you! I've missed you baby!" Zac turns her around, giving her a quick kiss.

"I know, it's been too long" Vanessa says, hugging him.

"Hey Ash, can you just give me and Nessa are sec?" Zac says, hinting at Ashley to leave them alone.

"Oh yeah sure." Ashley says, not moving.

"Alone?" Zac says, becoming frustrated at Ashley.

"Oh, right. Yep, sure." Ashley says, prancing away, happily.

Vanessa and Zac are finally left alone.

"So what's up Zachary?" Vanessa says, tightening the grip of her hands around his slightly sweaty neck.

"Umm… well…. Ok… I want to ask you something…" Zac says nervously.

--

Meanwhile Ashley prances over to Monique, Corbin and Lucas.

"Oh… My… Gosh… He is about to ask her!!" Ashley yells.

"Shut up Ash! She'll here you, and then Zac will kill you!" Corbin says, nudging her with his elbow.

"Sorry, It's the only engagement I have to get excited over. I wish Jared could ask me to marry him" Ashley says, sighing, at the thought of Jared.

"It's Ok… That day will come for you Ash, wait and see!" Monique says, wrapping her arm around Ashley, in comfort.

Corbin nudges Lucas, and in unison they sigh "Chicks" and laugh.

--

Zac and Vanessa.

"What's wrong babe? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing I just want to say this…auditioning for High School Musical was the best thing that happened to me for so many reasons, one being I met you. You mean everything to me and I don't really know what I would do without you in my life" Zac says nervously.

"I know, you mean the world to me too" Vanessa replies caressing his jaw line.

"Yes, but… Ok… I give up on the speech… Ok…" He slowly bends down on one knee, and pulls a blue velvet box from his inside jacket pocket.

"Oh My God. Zac, what are you doing?" Vanessa says, although she knows very well what he is doing, and her tears slowly start forming in her eyes.

--

Ashley, Lucas, Monique and Corbin.

"Oh My God!! He is actually doing it!" Ashley says, giving Monique a hug.

"I wonder if he actually gave her the big speech, he practiced a billion times on us?" Monique says, discretely.

"20 bucks says that he didn't give the speech" Corbin says, nudging Lucas.

"You're on" Lucas shakes Corbin's hand.

--

Zac and Vanessa.

"Vanessa… Anne… Hudgens…" Zac says softly, taking in a deep breath, and taking hold of her hand.

"Yes, Zachary… David…. Alexander… Efron…?" Vanessa wonders whether or not her shock and tears, jumbled up Zac's name.

Zac takes in another deep breath, and says "Will you marry me?"

"Oh My God! Are you serious?" Vanessa says, letting a single tear shed from her eye.

"With all my heart, my beautiful Nessa…" Zac stands up, taking hold of her other hand, and using his thumb to wipe away the single tear that fell from her deep chocolate eyes.

Vanessa takes hold of his face, and leans in to give him a powerful kiss, with their tongues dancing the tango with each other.

"Does that answer you're question?" Vanessa softly says, before being pulled in by Zac and given a strong passionate locking of lips.

Ashley, Lucas, Monique, Corbin, and now Kenny Ortega, watch on with big grins on their faces, not wanting to interrupt this special moment.

**Zac's Apartment**

"It took us a while to get rid of Ashley and Monique didn't it?" Vanessa says, laughing.

"Well, they sort of already knew, so the excitement built up on them" Zac replies.

"I'm surprised Ashley kept the secret from little Stella" Vanessa laughs, with Zac joining in.

Zac walks up to Vanessa and wraps his hands tightly around her waste while she wraps her fragile hands around his neck, kissing him lightly tracing around his prominent jaw line. Vanessa relaxes as she allows him to deepen the kiss, and as they stop for air, Vanessa jumps and wraps her legs around his waste. He rests his forehead on hers and whispers softly "Mrs Efron…"

Vanessa replies in between kissing him softly on the lips "Mr Efron…"

He slowly walks toward their bedroom as he kisses her neck and she moans as he hits her spot on her delicate neck, she replies with rubbing her hands down the front of his shirt slowly unbuttoning each button. As they both reach the bed he sheds her dress, while she finds his trousers zipper slowly pulling it down and removing his pants entirely. Their clothes are soon all shed and he slowly starts caressing her body starting at her neck and slowly moving down her chest, while she moans with the feeling. He finally reaches her folds and licks gently while rubbing the inside of her thighs, slowly watching her moan with pleasure, "God Zac….." Vanessa says softly.

"Nessa…." He responds knowing she is ready.

He slowly looks at her with those blazing blue eyes and she knows what he is implying. He spreads her legs opening slowly with his knee and reaches for his protection, while softly kissing her delicate lips, and afterwards slowly working his way down to her stomach making invisible circles with his fingers. He then gently enters her, making her whimper softly with pleasure. He fastens at a steady pace, making her cry out with ah's and oh's, as their bodies move to the invisible rhythm of the night. She yells his name and this time he knows she is where she needs to be, with him, in him.

"I'm nearly there……" Vanessa moans, softly in between each breath.

"I'm coming….Nessa..." Zac whispers in her ear while lightly kissing her neck.

With that Zac thrusts even faster and she screams his name while gripping the sheets tightly as she reaches her peak and releases, with Zac releasing at the same time and pulling out, removing his protection and flopping down next to her. Vanessa smiles and rests her head on Zac's chest, breathing heavily, Zac in the exact same state, stroking her brown curls softly.

"I love you Zac." Vanessa says while admiring her diamond ring sitting perfectly on her ring finger, like it was made for being on that finger at that moment.

"I love you too Nessa." He said, remembering how only days ago he secretly met her father asking for his permission to marry his daughter, and now he had just made love for the first time ever to his fiancé.

Vanessa slowly starts kissing his jaw line again, rubbing his chest slowly and Zac already knows that this is not the end of this moonlight night and with that they both move starting to begin round two.


	3. Chapter 3: Your Mine Forever

Chapter 3: The One Day Every Girl Dreams About; Wedding Chapter 3: Your Mine Forever6 Months LaterIn Ashley's Apartment

"Ok, so I was thinking, that you guys could either have the wedding at your parents house V, cause it's just beautiful there, or in Hawaii, because that's where things really started to get juicy! If you know what I mean" Ashley tells Vanessa, with a cheeky chuckle.

"But then I started to think that you should have your Honeymoon at Hawaii, so you can re-live the beautiful moments you shared, what do you think Ness?" Ashley says, flicking threw the many piles of wedding magazines, she purchased the day after Zac proposed to Vanessa.

"Well, I think you seriously mental!" Monique says, followed by a discrete laugh from Vanessa.

"Ash, your not going to make me regret choosing you as my maid of honor are you? And besides we chose a place for the wedding ages ago!" Vanessa questions, still slightly laughing.

"No, but I just think that--" Ashley says, before getting interrupted by Vanessa.

"Ash, come on. I know your excited, but this is my wedding day, you can help as much as you want, but you have to let me choose where to have the wedding, what wedding dress I am choosing, and… well… pretty much most things, yes?" Vanessa says, eager to see what Ashley's response will be.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry Nessa, I'm just so happy for you! I was so excited when you guys announced you where getting married! In my eyes you're the perfect couple, I just want to help you make this day perfect!" Ashley says, taking hold of Vanessa's hand in comfort, and happiness.

"Me too, V" Monique puts in, taking hold of Vanessa's other hand.

The three best friends, are left in silence for a moment, while Vanessa shed's a tear, Ashley sigh's and Monique smiles.

"Thanks, you guys are the best" Vanessa says, wiping away the tear with her thumb.

Ashley and Monique, lean in to give their soon-to-be-married-best-friend, a warm hug.

In Corbin's Apartment

"Hey guys, which tux should I go for? I can't seem to choose out of these two?" Zac says, leaning over to show Lucas and Corbin, two pages in a magazine, each with a tux.

"I reckon this one dude, it looks slick" Corbin says, pointing to the right page.

"Zac you do realize, you can't just choose any tux you think is "slick"" Lucas says, getting both Corbin and Zac's attention.

"And why is that?" Zac smirks.

"Don't you two know anything about wedding's?!" Lucas says, standing up, ready to pace the room.

"Should we?" Zac says.

"Better yet… Should you?" Corbin says, chuckling, with Zac slightly joining in.

"One can learn a lot of things when they play Ryan Evans, in High School Musical!"

"Yeah yeah, Ok we get the point Ryan Evans, what are you on about?" Corbin exclaims.

"Ok, well you have to try them on, you have to make sure you feel good in it, and most importantly, you have to make sure that your bride, loves it!" Lucas says, standing still, making his point.

"Why does she have to like it, it's Zac's day too?" Corbin says confused… again.

"Because, Zac you should know by now that what your princess thinks of you, means everything on your wedding day. You know that right?" Lucas questions.

"Yeah, I know that, but you may want to give clueless here--" Zac nudges Corbin, "—a wedding lesson, or better yet, a chick lesson!" Zac laughs.

"Yeah yeah, I'll give him his lesson one day… well… maybe… if this day comes for him." Zac and Lucas laugh at the fact, that Lucas could be right.

In Ashley's Apartment

"Do you guys like this one?" Vanessa says, pointing out a wedding dress in her Bride-to-be magazine.

"Yes! Its gorgeous!" Ashley says, getting overexcited… again.

"You know V, if you really want to have the absolute perfect wedding dress, you can get in custom made?!" Monique says, hoping she will agree, so her and Ashley can join in on the fun.

"Yeah I've heard about that, but won't it cost heaps?!" Vanessa says, worried.

"Money Shmoney! You are supposed to spoil yourself on your wedding day, every girl is. You should have is custom made, that way it'll be unique, just like you and Zac!" Ashley encourages.

"Yeah, I suppose your right. Well lucky I've already found a place for custom made dresses, and I've chosen the design already!" Vanessa says, surprising her best friends.

"What?!" Ashley and Monique say in unison.

"Oh come on you two, do you really think I wouldn't have my once-in-a-lifetime dress custom made?! I know a lot more than you two think!" Vanessa laughs.

Monique and Ashley begin to laugh along with their friend, flicking through magazine's for what seems to be forever!

In Corbin's Apartment

"Thanks for your help today guys, I'm meeting Vanessa at Ashley's in 15 minutes so I have to go, Cya" Zac tosses Lucas and Corbin a quick wave,

and walks out the door.

As Zac walks down to his car, thoughts run through his head, at times he still can't get over the fact that he and Vanessa are finally getting married. He knew from the moment that he met her, that she and him would be together forever. _Dreams really DO come true, I can't wait for the day, that I say I DO. I DO. It feels good._

In Ashley's Apartment

"Zac is going to be here in about 5 minutes guys, so we should probably clean up a bit, I mean look at the place." Vanessa says, looking around at Ashley's apartment, which literally looks likes a bomb has hit it.

"Yeah, true. Ok" Ashley says, beginning to clean up the mess.

Before they know it there is a knock at the door. Ashley jogs over to the front door, and opens it, to find Zac standing there waiting for his princess. Vanessa notices, and walks over to him, and gently wraps her hands around his waste, and kisses him lightly. He then kisses her back and goes in for a big warm hug.

"Hey, you two, we are still in the room!" Ashley chuckles.

"Sorry, I haven't seen her in a while though" Zac says, facing Ashley and Monique, with his arm around Vanessa.

"It's been like 4 hours!" Monique states.

"Yeah, but for us Mon… that's ages!" Vanessa says, giving Zac and smile and kiss.

"Well, anyway we have to go, we are going out to dinner, when will we see you guys next?"

_**1 Week Later**_

_**In Vanessa's Dressing Room**_

Vanessa, Monique and Ashley, are getting ready for the wedding, Vanessa has just gotten dressed into her stunning wedding gown, and Ashley and Monique are in there beautiful deep red brides maids dresses.

"Oh My Gosh Vanessa, you look beautiful!" Ashley says, slightly becoming teary eyed.

"You think so?" Vanessa says, staring into the mirror, looking at her long white, satin wedding gown.

"We don't THINK you look beautiful, we KNOW you do" Monique says, giving Vanessa a hug.

"Ok, guys I'm really scared, what if something goes wrong?" Vanessa says, worried.

"Everything is gonna be fine V, trust me" Ashley says, comforting her best friend.

"Yeah, what could be more perfect than this?" Monique questions.

"Well... what if it starts to rain?" Vanessa asks.

"Then you'll get wet, it doesn't matter, all that matters Ness, is that today you are marrying the one man in this world that you truly love" Ashley says, followed by a smile.

Vanessa smiles back at Ashley, and takes in a deep breathe and says "Ok, I suppose I should start to get ready to get... married! Oh My God! Ok..."

_**In Zac's Dressing Room**_

"You ready man?" Corbin asks, putting his hand on Zac's shoulder.

"Yeah... I think so... wait... No... Maybe... Yeah... Is it normal for me to be nervous?" Zac questions, breathing deeply several times.

"Yeah, Vanessa is probably doing exactly the same thing Zac" Lucas states.

"No she wouldn't be, she has been looking forward to this day pretty much her entire life" Zac says.

"Trust me, she is freaking out... this is the beginning for the rest of your life, so I'm sure she would be nervous just as much as you are." Lucas says, fixing Zac's tie.

"Thanks, you reckon I look... marriageable?" Zac says, confused at the fact that he's not sure whether or not that is even a word.

"Yep, definitely!" Corbin says, smiling at Zac.

_**The Wedding**_

"Ok, the music has started V, that's your cue. You ready?" Ashley says, taking hold of Vanessa's hands.

"Yep... I think so. Where's Dad?" Vanessa questions, looking around for her father.

"I'm right here sweetie" Vanessa's dad comes through the door, and gives his daughter a hug.

"You'll be great my darling." He gently whispers in her ear.

Vanessa leans out the door to see what's going on, and can see that her baby sister Stella is already walking down the aisle. She knows that Stella goes on, only a few moments before she does. Her heart begins to race, like a bird in the wind; she can see Zac waiting at the other end of the aisle, and suddenly finds a smile being drawn across her face. _I love you so much _she thinks to herself.

Before she knows it she is walking down the longest road she has ever walked down. She can see her Mum staring up at her, with tears in her eyes, her uncle's, aunt's, grandparents, everyone she loves, and cares about are in the same room. She looks over at the other side of the aisle, and she can see Zac's parents, his grandparents, and all his friends and family. She looks up at the section in front of her, her destination, and she can see Dylan, Zac's younger brother, the ring man, Corbin and Lucas standing right behind Zac, Stella, Ashley, and Monique, and last but certainly not least, the love of her life.

_It's finally happening; I'm finally marrying the man of my dreams. He looks so handsome; I can't wait to be yours forever my darling._

"Thanks Dad, I love you" Vanessa whispers to her father, and leans in to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck, Vanessa. I love you" Her dad whispers back, and walks away to find a seat next to his wife, Vanessa's mother.

She finally reaches Zac and he whispers "You look stunning Nessa."

"I love you" she whispers in his ear, looking deeply into his blue blazing eyes.

"Friends, family, we are gathered here today, to join this man and this woman, forever. Vanessa, would you like to read your Vows?"

Vanessa blacks out for a moment, and then suddenly reaches to retrieve her vows from Ashley, who gives her a smile.

"Zac..." she begins and takes a deep breath. "From the moment I met you, I loved you. I knew that you and I where going to be together. You are the one that gets me through the bad and good times. You are the one, that makes my life perfect, and you are the one that makes me whole. We started off being friends, but after some time, I found that I had fallen deeply in love with you, and never wanted to let you go. I fell in love with my best friend. My love, my life. I love you and want to be with you now, forever, and always."

Vanessa had been practicing her vows ever since her and Zac got engaged she wanted them to be perfect, just like her wedding day. Luckily, they turned out exactly the way she planned, if anything, better.

"Zac, if you would like to read you vows?"

Zac blanked out for a moment, but took a deep breath, and finally, the words came out.

"Vanessa…" he stared into her deep brown eyes, "I have always loved you, it was never a question. I thought it mattered where we got married, or when, but I now realize, that all that mattered to me, was that it happened. All I have ever wanted was to find that one person, and be with them always. Somehow you came along, and I knew, you where that one person. I, as your husband, promise to love and hold you, through our entire lives, and make you happy, as you have made me happy. I love you my love"

Zac, took hold of Vanessa's hands, and gripped the tightly. They both shed a tear, and smiled. They knew that they had both been waiting for this day to come for so long, and it was finally here. Zac then leaned over to his brother, Dylan, and received the wedding band, that he would place on Vanessa's finger. Vanessa took 2 small steps, and received the wedding band that she would give to Zac, from Stella, and then turned back around to face her one and only love.

Zac's hand was shaking as he placed the ring on Vanessa's hand, but with the comfort and support, of his soon-to-be wife, he stopped. Vanessa gazed upon the beautiful diamond ring that fit perfectly on her ring finger, and then placed the ring onto Zac's finger, with him, staring at it, and then smiling to Vanessa, and mouthing, _I love you._

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride, who if I may say, looks beautiful."

Vanessa smiled, and leaned in to give Zac the kiss that would change her life forever.

Zac wrapped his hands tightly around her waist and kissed her so passionately. Their audience began to clap and Vanessa glanced over at her mother and father, to see them crying and then share a kiss. Zac looked over at his parents, to find they were doing the same thing.

"Thank you everyone, we'll see you all soon!" Vanessa said, she had never felt happier in her entire life, and she glanced over at Zac, as they were walking down the aisle, to Vanessa's Audi, with 'JUST MARRIED' plastered on the boot of the car, and she knew he felt the same way.

They sat into the car, with Zac driving and waved goodbye to their family and loved ones. But, they were also saying goodbye to their past, and stepping into a new and beautiful life, in which they would share forever.


	4. Alone in Hawaii

Chapter 4: Hawaii Take Two Chapter 4: Alone in HawaiiHoney Moon

"Finally… we're here!" Vanessa yelped, carrying her bags into their Honeymoon suite, and flopping down onto their bed, with little chocolates under the pillows. Vanessa had only ever dreamed about this moment, and could not believe that she was finally with her one true love, in their very own Honeymoon Suite.

Vanessa glanced over at Zac, and stared deep into his pools of blue, and breathed a soft sigh.

"I know babe, I can't believe it either! And you know what else I'm really looking forward to…" Zac gently laid down next to Vanessa, softly taking her hand in his, and uniting their fingers together, then pulling her on top of him.

"What?" Vanessa giggled.

"Well… think about it my darling… You… Me… all alone in this little suite… on our honeymoon… I mean seriously its every man's dream…" Zac said, lightly pressing his lips against hers.

"It's not everyone's dream Zac! It's YOURS" Vanessa emphasized, slowly caressing his cheek.

"See that's where you're wrong…" Zac ruled, pointing his index finger to prove his point. "…This is every guys dream… ask me how I know…" He gently took hold of her waist and drew her closer to him.

"How… Smarty Pants?" Vanessa questioned, placing her hands on his arms, with Zac tightening his grip around her small waist.

"Well when we walk down the streets together… or go anywhere for that matter… every guy that sees us, turns his head to look at how gorgeous you are" Zac stated, beginning to become lost in Vanessa's rich brown crystal eyes.

"Whatever… you just saying that… cause that's what YOU do!" Vanessa smirked, gently pushing him away.

"No… I'm serious!" Zac pulled Vanessa back into him, pulling her closer to him than she was before, and rubbing her back gently.

"Really?" Vanessa giggled, placing her fragile hands on his neck, remembering how fit and strong he was, when she moved her hands down to his arms, and felt his muscles suddenly flex. She loved how healthy and strong he was, she loved showing him off. Every time she would touch those rock solid muscles of his, she would melt.

"Yes! Why don't you believe me?" Zac questioned, implying her statements saddened him.

"I do! I do! Come on… are we really going to talk about how gorgeous I am our whole honeymoon baby?" Vanessa pouted, stepping out of his reach and prancing around showing off her beauty. Sarcastically of course.

"Well, I have to remind you everyday… how much I adore you…" Zac added, reaching out for her, with Vanessa then walking back into his arms, she always felt like she could conquer anything, when she was wrapped in his arms.

"I know baby, and you DO tell me everyday! Lets go to the beach!" Vanessa begged, jiggling up and down on the spot, like a little girl. Zac loved that about her, and found her irresistible when she acted like that.

"Why? So more guys can look at how hot and sexy you are?" Zac stated.

"No! So I can get a tan… and so I can show you off to all the girls that I KNOW want you so bad…" Vanessa yelped, shuffling through her suitcase, to find her rainbow bikini's that she knew made Zac feel weak at the knees, mainly because they really emphasized her… chest.

"Oh… well then lets go!" Zac smirked, knowing Vanessa would become jokingly mad. He loved when she was mad as well. She was so adorable when she made her angry face, and yelled.

Vanessa smiled and gently hit her husband.

In no time, Zac was ready and waiting for Vanessa, just like he would always be. Waiting for HER. Never the other way around.

_How long can it bloody take to put on those lucious bikinis and grab a towel? I mean really… what is she doing? Oh… I know… she is probably making sure her hair looks good… which doesn't make sense, because she is going to get it wet anyway… and then she'll get her sarong, pink and white, with frangipani's. Her white thongs, put a flower in her hair, and grab her Dolcé and Gabanna sunnies. Oh… and she'll forget her towel._

Of Course, Vanessa walked out with her hair perfectly placed, her pink and white sarong with frangipani's, wrapped around her perfect body. White thongs in her freshly manicured hands, sunnies placed neatly on her head, holding back her flower, and of course, no towel.

"How well I know you babe" Zac bragged, with Vanessa tossing him a confused look.

"Never mind, lets go!" Zac exclaimed, opening their suite door, and coaxing her to walk through.

_**At the Beach**_

"Oh… My… God… look at the weather… how perfect is it?" Vanessa questioned, pointing out a spot on the warm sand, and dumping her things down.

"Shit! Babe… I forgot a towel, can I have the keys, I'll just quickly run up and grab one!" Vanessa said, holding her hand out, waiting for the keys, with the wind in her hair.

"See this is why you and I are together… we work well…" Zac grinned, passing Vanessa a towel.

"I love you" Vanessa replied, pecking him quickly, spot on his lucious lips. This was her way of saying thank you, and also just the pleasure of kissing him was great.

"I'm going in the water, you coming?" Zac asked, gesturing his hand for her to go with him.

"Nah, I'll come in soon… I just wanna relax for a while…" Vanessa replied, smoothing out her towel, and then catching the Zac's sunnies that he through her.

"Come on babe… come in with you hubby!" Zac pleaded, with his puppy face, which always made Vanessa give in.

"Don't do that face! You know I can't resist you when you do that! It's not fair!" Vanessa sobbed, covering her eyes from the sun, and also so she couldn't see Zac's puppy face.

"Please… I'll give you literally 2 minutes… only because I love you so much missy!" Zac suggested, beginning to head over to the water.

"Deal"

While Zac crashed into the waves, thought ran through Vanessa's head.

_Finally, we are here. I'm with him, here, in Hawaii, on our Honeymoon. Yes! God this sun is hot, I better tan from this. Well, as much as I can in two minutes… God he is so demanding… he is lucky I love him so much, or else he'd be dead. Any second now, if I don't get up and walk over to the water, he'll come over to me, and make me get in… I know it… Just a little longer… he probably won't notice… why did it just get a bit colder all of a sudden?_

She glanced up to find the reason why her sun was blocked. Zac. His muscles wet, and shinny. _Oh no… _

"Oh yes!" Zac laughed, knowing exactly what was going through Vanessa's head.

"You said two minutes!" Vanessa exclaimed.

"Yeah, so did you… so now that you have gone over two minutes, you shall be punished" Zac leaned down and cupped her in his slippery arms, and headed for the beach.

"Zac, put me down! Put me down! I didn't even get to tan… this isn't fair! Oh, you big meany… I'm not ready to get wet!" Vanessa kicked in his arms, hoping she could release herself, and then ran her hands through his wet, sandy hair.

"Put… ME… DOWN!!" Vanessa shouted, with the water beginning to splash onto her warm body. She grasped onto Zac, as he walked deeper and deeper into the clear open water.

"Ok… I'll put you down!" Zac responded, with Vanessa suddenly gripping him tighter, realizing that Zac was about to drop her into the water. Before she could react to what he had said, she found herself in the water, with Zac laughing.

"Zac! I'm going to kill you!" Vanessa yelped, standing up, and chasing Zac deeper into the water, when she finally reached him and latched onto his back, and sat onto of his shoulders.

"Thanks for coming in!" Zac laughed, taking hold of her legs.

"Only because you forced me!" Vanessa ran her fingers through his sandy hair, and messed in up.

"Zac… Wave! Big… Wave!" Vanessa flipped off his shoulders and took hold of his neck from behind and buried her face in his wet neck, the wave crashing on top of both of them.

"Your safe with me baby" Zac comforted her, turning around to face his wife, and gripping his arms tightly around her waist.

"I know… I like acting all scared when I'm with you!" Vanessa giggled her famous Vanessa Hudgens laugh. Now Vanessa Efron laugh.

"I know… but I like protecting you when you act scared!" Zac gently kissed her, and slowly moved his hands to her thighs, to place her legs around his waist.

Vanessa moved one hand to Zac's cheek, and the other softly to his neck, and through his hair, and kissed him. Zac waited for her tongue to intertwine with his, until she finally did.

"Come on… there are too many people, we'll come back tomorrow, we have been here for almost an hour" Zac stated, taking hold of Vanessa's hand, and walking out of the water.

"Really?" Vanessa asked, trailing behind him, with the waves crashing into her, and then taking Zac's hand, with both of hers.

Zac nodded.

"Ok… lets go up to the room… I'm in the mood for something special… if you catch my drift…" Vanessa requested.

"Oh I know what you thinking… I agree… let's go…" Zac replied, lifting Vanessa up off the ground, and holding her tightly in his arms.

_**Back in the Suite**_

Zac dumped their wet soppy towels on the floor as soon as they walked through the door, with Vanessa now getting a piggyback ride from him.

Vanessa then reached her hands down to his board shorts, and began to untie the loose bow. He understood what she meant straight away, and swung her around so her legs where plastered around his waist, and began to kiss her powerfully. She then jumped off him, and landed straight onto the bed, with him then jumping onto her, almost instantly. She began to undo her bikini top, whilst he removed her bottoms, leaving her completely exposed. She then ran her fingers down to his shorts and removed them entirely, and through them down to the floor. Vanessa ran her hands up and down his body, whilst they moved under the covers and Zac moving on top of her. She moved her hands around and up to his back, and then to his neck, whilst he ran his fingers over that one perfect spot, over and over, until she let out a moan of pleasure. He then positioned his body, so his mouth could replace his hands, until it finally did. Vanessa spread her legs wider so he could access her properly. He finally moved up towards her, and kissed her, whilst she gripped him, in her hand, and moved her hand up and down, repeatedly. After Vanessa ungripped him, he gently entered her, with their hips moving in time with each other's.

"First time as husband and wife Nessa" Zac whispered, with her smiling in response.

"I know…" Vanessa mumbled with Zac still inside her and thrusting harder and harder, until they were too exhausted to continue.

"Amazing" Vanessa announced.

"What?" Zac asked, moved onto his side, and fiddling with her soft damp curls.

"You… you're just amazing… that was amazing…" Vanessa revealed, rubbing her hand up and down his thigh.

"I love you… you have no idea how much… more than everything…" Zac noted.

"Me too… I would do anything for you…"

"This is only the first day of our honeymoon babe… shouldn't we save this for the rest of our time here?" Zac questioned, hoping she would disagree.

"Who says we have restrictions?" Vanessa replied, smirking.

Vanessa slowly opened her mouth to join hers with his, and then kissed him lightly, and knew that in a matter of minutes, they would begin again, for the second time, being husband and wife.


	5. Everything New

7 Months Later

**Chapter 5: Everything New**

**7 Months Later**

_Zac and Vanessa are out shopping at a local mall_

_--_

Zac and Vanessa had just walked into a store where Vanessa was browsing at Nightgowns.

"Hey babe, do you like this one? It has cute hearts on it!" Vanessa asks

"Yeh, and with those hearts I'll be able to love you even more than I already do!" Zac answers, quietly sneaking up behind her and wrapping his firm hands around her tiny delicate waist.

"Ha-ha, very funny!" Vanessa replies turning round to give him a quick yet soft delicate kiss and his lips, before turning sharply around and searching for her size before walking to the dressing and winking at Zac, motioning him to follow her.

He reached her just as she shut the dressing room door in his face. "Sorry babe but you don't get it quite that easily..." Vanessa told him, Zac sulking and smiling at the same time while she tried on the night gown.

Few minutes later Vanessa opened that door to reveal the blue satin night gown covered in small red love hearts. When Zac saw the night gown he was taken by surprise, not because she looked stunning, sexy and hot as per always but because the night gown was so big, swimming over her small petite body.

"Nessa, it's gorgeous but it way too big for you!" Zac questioned, looking at the tag nodding as he saw it was a Large instead of her usual size Small.

"Why did you pick out a Large?" Zac asks, motioning towards her entering the reasonable size dressing room, she had chosen. Once hearing the question Vanessa closed the door behind him as he entered, turning around to face her husband. _I have to tell him, now or never_

"Well…because…cause…" Vanessa stuttered out melting at the sight of his blazing blue eyes.

"Tell me Nessa…please?" Zac asked her, and with that Vanessa grabbed hold of the material hanging in front of her stomach and pulled it out until it could not reach any further.

"Because…I'll need it…I'm not going to fit a size small much longer!" Vanessa told him, moving her eyes to her stomach, tugging on the material in front of her once more.

"I don't get it…your not fat and you never will be! Whats up baby?" Zac responded, until her deep chocolate eyes met his and he realised what she was trying to tell him. Vanessa smiled when she saw his eyes brighten, and a smile starting to form.

"Nessa…you're pregnant, aren't you?" Zac asked, and once he saw her head nod in response he pick her up and placed a powerful kiss on her lips, their tongues meeting in a dance of joy. They both pulled back and he placed her feet back on the floor, taking her in for deep hug.

"Wow…when did you find out?" Zac questioned placing his hand gently on her firm stomach.

"A couple of days ago…I was just waiting for the right moment." Vanessa shyly said, placing her hand over his hand on her stomach.

_FLASHBACK_

_She had heard him leave, earlier to attend the interview he was doing about his latest movie. She remembers waking up in the wee hours of the morning, feeling awfully sick to her stomach, reaching the point where she got out of bed and ran to the adjoining bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach. She new it wasn't a bug, she had felt tired and dizzy the last few days, but knew it wasn't bad enough to alarm Zac. At that point the bathroom door opened and Zac raced in, kneeling down by her side._

"_Babe…are you alright?" Zac asked, rubbing his hand up and down her back, helping her up after a few moments._

"_Um…yeh…I might just have a bug." Vanessa replied, hoping he would fall for her excuse._

"_Come on; let's get you back to bed. I'll grab you a glass of water. Ok?" Zac asked, pulling the comforter up as she snuggled back into bed._

_--_

_At that point she motioned up out of bed, and reached for the phone dialling Ashley number, listening to the tone, until she heard her familiar voice._

"_Hello." Ash said, wandering who would be calling her at 8 am in the morning._

"_Ash, hey it's me, look um can get Monique on 3-way, I need to talk to you guys." Vanessa said, taking in deep breaths, waiting for her friend to secure the 3-way network._

"_V, Ash, you there?" Monique asked_

"_Yeh, I here" Vanessa replied_

"_So Ness, what do you have to talk to us about?" Ashley questioned, wondering what was up with her best friend._

"_Guy's, I think I might be pregnant!" Vanessa said, struggling with the nature of their soon to be response._

"_OMG! Are you serious! How exciting, I'm going be a godmother!" Ashley shouted through the phone._

"_V, are you sure?" Monique questioned her friend, shutting up Ashley in the process._

"_Yeh, well I don't know, I have being feeling really tired and dizzy the last few days, and the early the morning I woke up and vomited. I'm so scared, what is Zac going to say?" Vanessa said, and the best friends knew she was scared and unsure of herself. _

"_When is your period due?" Monique questioned, being the serious one._

"_Um...about 2 weeks ago- OMG guys this can't be happening" Vanessa said into the phone, slowly realising what was happening and slowly starting to cry. _

"_Ash, meet me at her place in 10, V I am going to pop by the drug store on the way, ok? Just relax, Zac is not going to freak out, he loves you, he will probably be so hyped up and excited" Monique said, reassuring her friend and herself in the process._

"_Ok, I be there, and V, don't worry, we are here for you ok?" Ashley told her best friend, hoping this will hold the crying off for a while._

"_Ok...I'll see you guys soon." Vanessa responded quietly trying to relax, and with that they all hung up, trying to prepare themselves for the next few hours ahead._

_--_

_Three hours, six pregnancy test and loads of tears later, the three girls motioned towards Vanessa and Zac's King size bed, all sitting cross legged in a circle, contemplating what they just discovered._

"_I can't believe it….I'm going to be a mother….I'm having a baby-" Vanessa was cut off, with her running to the bathroom for the 5__th__ time that morning, emptying her stomach._

"_I'll go make some ginger tea." Monique said, while Ashley followed Vanessa into the bathroom, making sure she was alright._

"_How do you know all this stuff? Don't tell me you have 2 kids of your own hidden somewhere." Ashley asked, before entering the bathroom._

"_No, I do not have 2 kids hidden somewhere, but I do have a sister who has just had a baby." Monique said responding to Ashley's question before heading downstairs into the kitchen._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Is that why, you been sick the last few days?" Zac asked, running his hand up and down her bare arm.

"Yeh, I should of told you sooner, but I didn't know…I think I just had to take it all in, I was so scared of what you'd say, I didn't know whether you were ready of not…you know to have a baby." Vanessa answered lowering her head to look at the floor.

"Hey, you know I would never have thought that…we would have worked through it together…and we will, I promise. Of course I'm ready. We bought a new house, new cars, I think we are ready for a baby" Zac said slowly cupping her face and gently kissing her forehead before capturing her lips in a kiss so delicate, creating so much love and emotion between them. All of a sudden, Zac realised, what had just happened over the last 10 minutes and spoke loud enough that only Vanessa and their unborn baby would be able to hear.

"OMG! I'm going to be a father…Nessa…I'm so happy…OMG!" Zac said, pulling her into another warm embrace and lifting the hem of the night gown, tracing his hand up her thighs, to the middle of her back where he began drawing invisible circles.

"Well, if you want we can continue this little celebration at home." Vanessa whispered seductively, as she felt an over whelming pleasure come over her.

"Let's get out of here!" Zac whispered in response, winking to her as he left the change room, allowing her to change, with that Vanessa felt a warm smile spread across her face and she knew things were going to be alright, even if everything was new, and different, that's what life's about.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	6. Surprise! Surprise!

Chapter 6: New Addition Chapter 6: Surprise! Surprise!6 Months Later

"Zac! Quick come here!" Vanessa shouted. Zac was in the kitchen preparing dinner for their friends that would be not long arriving, while Vanessa was watching some TV.

"What? Whats wrong? Are you ok? Is little Efron ok? OMG! Whats happened? Ok… don't panic lets just get you to a hospital! Get your things!" Zac urged, as he flipped his cell phone and pressed 911.

"Zac…" Vanessa tried to tell him something, but Zac panicked even more.

"I know! I know! Let's go! Baby is coming!" Zac ran into their room to get her things, and starting to breathe in and out to calm himself.

"Zac! Will you listen to me please!" Vanessa shouted, making Zac stop in his tracks, and stare at her, still breathing heavily.

"I'm not going into labor baby, I wanted to tell you that the baby just kicked! Come and feel!" Vanessa sat down on the couch, and pulled her shirt up revealing a 7-month pregnant stomach.

Zac dropped everything, and ran over to the couch and slammed down next to her making her jump a bit.

"Really? I've never felt it before, cause I've always been doing something every time it has! Let me feel…" Zac put his cold hands on her stomach, making her quench from them.

Zac's eyes widened, whilst he put the other hand on her stomach.

"Oh my god! Nessa, that's our baby… it's kicking! I can't believe I have never felt this before… wow… that's my baby…" Zac suddenly leaned back onto the couch and, sat for a minute or two, in silence.

"Are you ok babe?" Vanessa questioned, moving closer to Zac, and rubbing her hand up and down his thigh.

"Yeah… that just makes you realize, that in a matter of months, maybe even weeks, because of what the doctor told us… that we are going to be parents! Doesn't that freak you out Nessa?" Zac asked, starring into Vanessa's rich caramel eyes.

"No, honey, not really. Only because I'm with our little one, all the time, so I've grown used to having the baby with me! But I can tell you… I'm very nervous for the big day!" Vanessa said, nervously. Zac then placed his hand on her lower back and began to comfort her.

"I know, I'm freaking out too! But we are only freaked out now because we haven't experienced it yet, when our little bubby comes, we will be so happy, so that we won't even notice our _freaked _out we are… you catch my drift?" Zac asked, brushing back Vanessa's perfect curls.

"No, but I know what your trying to say" Vanessa laughed, meeting Zac's hand on her cheek.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Corbin Bleu's famous knock, the one everyone knows him for.

"I wonder who that could be?" Zac sarcastically questioned, loudly so that Corbin and the others behind the door could hear him.

Zac opened the door, and without even looking at who was there, he said…

"Hey Corbin" with a sigh.

"Sup bro?" Corbin laughed, pulling Zac towards him, whilst grabbing his hand, and then patting him on the back.

"Nothing much, baby E just kicked!" Zac exclaimed, letting the rest of his friends in.

"What? OMG! Let me through! Let me through!" Ashley shouted, pushing through all of her friends, and almost knocking them over.

"Hey V, how are you feeling?" Ashley asked, pulling up Vanessa's top, to feel the baby's kick.

"Yeah, pretty good. I'm really starting to think, that it's time for bubby to come out soon" Vanessa said nervously.

"Really? How do you know?" Ashley asked, rubbing her stomach, and concentrating to feel the kick.

"Mothers intuition I guess" Vanessa laughed, moving Ashley's hand closer to where the baby kicked when Zac felt it.

"You know, you're a lot bigger than I would have expected!" Ashley asked, putting out how big Vanessa was, although Vanessa, of course, already knew how big she was.

"Really? You reckon?" Vanessa asked, looking at her stomach.

"Yeah" Ashley emphasized.

Ashley helped Vanessa up off the couch, and walked her over into Zac and Vanessa's bedroom.

"What are we doing, Ash?" Vanessa questioned, slowly sitting down on her bed.

"Well, I just wanted to show you something…"

Ashley all of a sudden took a little pink body suit, from her bad and held it up in front of Vanessa. Vanessa sat silent, and all she did was drop her mouth.

"What?" Ashley asked, looking at the little piece of clothing in her hands, to see if something was wrong with it.

"That is soo… cute!" Vanessa blurted.

"I know! I saw it yesterday when I was out shopping, and I just couldn't say no to it! So I ran it and bought it for you! Do you love it?" Ashley passed it to Vanessa, and as Vanessa held it, she felt the soft material, and held it up in front of her, to take a proper look, at how small and tiny it was.

"OMG! Ash! That is too adorable for words… what does it say?" Vanessa looked closer to read what it said. 'My Mum Rocks!'

"Awwwww… how sweet!" Vanessa pouted.

"It's true too!" Ashley grinned.

"Ash! You haven't told anyone right? Well except for Mon… cause she already knows?" Vanessa asked, worried.

"What? That it's a girl? Don't be silly! What kind of friend do you think I am?" Ashley sat down next to her best friend and soon-to-be goddaughter… well… hopefully!

"Ok… good… well I really love this Ash… it's really cute… and it will look so adorable on munchkin, we she decides to come out of hiding" Vanessa chuckled, slowly standing up, with help from Ashley.

Meanwhile, Zac, Corbin, Lucas, and Monique. Thoughts ran through Zac's head, as to what Vanessa and Ashley were up to. He sometime could not firmly grasp that fact, that he would soon be a father. He had always dreamed of marrying Vanessa, and he always knew, they were meant for eachother, but he never thought he would have married Vanessa, and then had children with her. Of course, he wanted to, but he just thought he was daydreaming way too much, when it got to that point.

He glanced up, from cutting the vegetables, to find Ashley and his beautiful wife, walking towards him, laughing and giggling.

My God she is stunning. Even when she is pregnant, she looks so beautiful. I can't believe I'm actually with her… I mean I've got to be WAY out of her league… right? Hmmm… Vanessa Anne Efron… Zachary David Alexander Efron… perfect. Ouch!

Zac glanced down to find he had cut his finger, with the sharp knife. Vanessa came running as fast as she possibly could (which was not very fast at all), to come to Zac's aid.

"Zac! You silly goose! Watch what you're doing! Why weren't you concentrating on what you where doing babe?" Vanessa yelped, getting a cloth to clot the blood, from his finger.

"I was looking at you… and found I just couldn't take my eyes off you" Zac revealed, starring up at Vanessa, until her eyes, and his finally met.

Vanessa smiled softly, feeling a bit pampered, and then continued to clean up the mess Zac's injury had caused.

"Zac, are you blaming me for your finger incident?" Vanessa asked, putting her hands on her hips, and giving him that sweet little innocent smile, that always made him cave.

"Of course not! I'm just saying that… Um…" Zac trailed off, getting lost deeply in her rich crystal eyes.

"Zac!" Zac suddenly, came to his senses, and moved toward Vanessa, and kissed her lightly, putting his arms through the holes that her hands on her hips had made, and pulled her as close to him, as he possibly could. Of course, with the baby being in the way, he didn't pull her very close at all.

"Oi, dude!" Corbin slightly frightened Zac, and interrupted yet another one of their moments.

"Yes Corbin? What do you want now?" Zac huffed.

"I need to talk to you" Corbin pulled Zac away, into his bedroom, and sat him down on the bed, whilst Zac rolled his eyes, at Vanessa. _Not again._

"Take a look at this, dude" Corbin pulled a small blue, body suit, from his back pocket, it was actually small enough, to fold neatly into his pocket.

"Isn't it… cu… I mean small and tiny?" Corbin was too much of a man to call something cute, he had to keep his cool.

"Just say cute man, it is cute! And it says 'My dad Rocks!' Aha. That's awesome bro." Zac held up the tiny piece of clothing and put it on his lap, and then straightened it out.

"I know, it's so cute! Now the little champ, can be a supporter of his dad, as well as the Knicks. Huh?" Corbin questioned, gesturing his hands.

"Oh… of course…" Zac rolled his eyes, _typical Corbin._

"Oi man, don't tell the girls it's a boy ok?" Zac hoped he hadn't said anything to them, his heart skipped a beat.

"Shit! Sorry man… to late!" Corbin quenched, thinking Zac might hit him.

"What?! Corbin.. You idiot—" Zac was cut off.

"Chill dude. I haven't said anything!" Corbin revealed, with that, Zac let out a sigh, and then punched Corbin, as if to say, _Thanks for scaring the crap outta me._

Zac put the little piece of clothing, into his top draw, and walked out of the room with his hand around Corbin's neck, giving his a slight tackle.

**2 hours later**

"Thanks for coming guys, we'll let you know about Saturday night" Zac said, whipping the tea towel over his shoulder, and opening the door for his friends.

"Yep, sure, just call us whenever" Monique replied, picking up her bag and swinging it over her shoulder.

Zac closed the door, all his friends had left. He was left standing next to his wife, holding her hand.

"Hey, before I forget, let me show you something that Corbin got us!" Zac blurted out, letting go of Vanessa's hand, and running quickly into their room, leaving Vanessa standing in the kitchen, with her hands on her hips.

"What?" Vanessa questioned, walking towards Zac, who had his hands behind his back. He suddenly, revealed what he was hiding, with that Vanessa's jaw dropped, as she squealed towards Zac.

"Oh, that's so cute!" Vanessa yelped.

"That's so weird though, look what Ash got me!" Vanessa jogged over to her bad and held up the pink body suit.

"Oh! Wow! Look they practically say the same thing and everything! How… strange… it's good though" Zac took both of them in his hand, comparing them to one another.

"It should work well though, huh?" Vanessa said, walking over to Zac and kissing him lightly. She then took hold of both body suits with Zac attached to them as well, and kissed him deeper.

Zac and Vanessa smiled at one another, and could not wait for the day that they would finally become parents.


	7. Two Little Gifts from Above

_**Two Little Gifts from Above**_

_**In Hospital**_

Ashley was frantically pacing the hospital corridor, waiting to hear the news from the doctors.

Meanwhile, in the room where Vanessa lay with contractions coming to and from her, with Zac holding her hand to help ease her pain, in a matter of hours a babies cry would fill the room.

"Ash, sit down, it's probably gonna be ages until we get any news" Monique said, flicking threw a Vogue magazine; she had done this twice before with her older sister.

"How can you be so calm you guys?" Ashley said, sculling down a full bottle of water.

"Because we aren't the ones having the baby!" Corbin laughed, watching Ashley take deep breathes in and out.

"Shut up" Ashley let out a slight giggle, finally sitting down, falling into her boyfriend, Jared's lap, with a sigh.

"So Ash, I've been meaning to ask you since we went to the gift shop, did I see you writing something about Ness having a girl?" Corbin asked, leaning forward to meet Ashley's eyes.

"Yeah, why?" Ashley sat up.

"Well, Zac told us she is having a boy... that's why I bought them this" Corbin held up, a little blue shirt reading, 'Knicks Fan from the day I was born'.

"What?! That's cute... but why did you buy them stuff for a boy?" Ashley questioned.

"Well why did you buy stuff for a girl?" Corbin asked, noticing Ashley had a little pink skirt pocking out of her bag.

"Ok... this is weird" Ashley exclaimed, standing up, trying to think of what was going on.

"Maybe Zac and Ness got confused with each other?" Monique suggested.

"They wouldn't get THAT confused!" Ashley paused. "Would they?"

All of a sudden, Zac panted out of the room, and into the corridor.

"Want to come and meet my baby?" Zac exclaimed.

Ashley screamed, giving him a hug, and beginning to cry, racing into the room.

Corbin gave him a hug, and congratulated him, letting a single tear roll down his face, and following Ashley.

Monique winked at Zac, and gave him a kiss on the cheek, walking in after Corbin.

Lucas smiled at Zac and shook his hand, then racing ahead of Monique.

They all walked in to find Vanessa, sweaty, holding a tiny baby girl.

"Oh My God, Ness! She looks just like you!" Ashley began to cry heavily, and kissed her best friend on her forehead.

"Wait, dude, you told us guys that you were having a boy?" Corbin questioned, with everyone falling silent, and Zac and Vanessa exchanging a smile, and tears.

Zac suddenly walked out of the room, and walked back in, with a small baby boy in his hands.

"Dude, you can't just take babies! You've got one, that's enough isn't it?" Lucas laughed.

"That is our baby guys" Vanessa revealed, making everyone gasp.

"What?!" Everyone said in unison.

"Care to explain?" Ashley yelped.

Silence filled the room for a moment, with Vanessa looking at Zac.

"Ness had twins!" Zac smirked.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!" Ashley screamed.

"SHIT!!!! ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Corbin jumped.

"Yeah, we knew the whole time, and that's why—" Vanessa tried to explain.

"— you told us girls that it was and girl, and the boys that it was a boy, I can't believe this" Ashley realised.

"Well quite frankly, I'm relieved" Corbin sighed.

The room was silent.

"Well I bought this top for your kid Zac, and when I walked in and saw a girl I was like shit!"

Zac laughed. "It's all good, we can still use it" Vanessa smiled.

"Hey, there's a Nick's game tomorrow! We should take the baby." Corbin whispered.

"Yeah we so should just don't tell Ness." Zac smirked.

"I can hear you! And it's not happening!" Vanessa's motherly instincts had already started to kick in.

"Right, yeah that's silly hey?" Zac cleared his throat, and then leant over to kiss his baby girl.

The doctor walked in the door shortly after, and told Vanessa, Zac and everyone else that the babies were perfectly healthy, but as Vanessa was so tired, and the babies were only a few hours old, that she should stay the night, just to make it easier on the new family of four.

Corbin, Ashley, Lucas and Monique stayed for another hour or so, believe saying their goodbyes and telling them they'd be in tomorrow morning to help them move back home.

_**The Following Day (Midday)**_

"Thanks so much for your help guys, Vanessa really needed it, she's so tired" Zac whispered. Vanessa had fallen asleep in the back of the car, in between the two baby car seats.

"No worries, I'm just gonna pop in and kiss her goodbye" Zac nodded. Ashley tiptoed into their bedroom, kissed her best friend on the forehead, and walked out with a smile on her face.

"Okay, well we're gonna catch up on some sleep, it's been over 24 hours since we've had a rest, so we'll talk soon guys okay?"

Everyone agreed, and left the new family to get used to their new two little gifts from above.

Zac walked into the bedroom, looking at Vanessa and his two children in cots beside her and lay down next to them. A tear ran down his face, as he took in the fact that the love he had for these 3 people was something he never thought he would be so overwhelmed by and happy to have. Soon after the 4 of the Efron's were sound asleep, dreaming about the beautiful journey ahead of them.


End file.
